Blog użytkownika:Black Lady Kitty/Cała Historia
Sul sul ok w końcu ogarnełam xD Tu taj są wszystkie rozdzialiki :* ♥♥ ROZDZIAŁ 1 Sul Sul Witam ponownie w czeluściach internetu ! No i zapraszam na pierwszy rozdział ♥ MARINETTE Majowe promienie słońca wpadały przez otwarte okno do pokoju dziewczyny, ona jednak mósiała zmierzyć sie ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem. Jak codzień wydał on okrzyk bojowy i rzucił sie do walki. Ale ona była na to przygotowana złapała go i rzucił w ściane . '- Marinett to już piąty budzik w tym tygodniu !! - krzyczała podenerwowana Tiki' '-To on zaczął- powiedziała zaspanym głosem czarnowłosa' '-Nie wykrcaj sie Mari natychmiast wstawaj chyba że mam zrobić ci pobódke jak w zeszłym tygodniu!' '-O nie nie ma mowy - powiedziała i w tempie expresowym zaczła sie szykować do szkoły' Ciuchy miała naszykowane , wic nie trwało to długo . O 7:30 był gotowa do drogi , zeszła wienc na dół i otworzyła na 15 miniut piekarnie w końcu odkąd rodzice wyjechali na jakiś czas mósiała ze wszystkim radzic sobie sama . Juz w tedy na choryzącie dostrzegłą Alyie '- Hej Mari nie uwierzysz co odkryłam na temat Biedronki!! - krzyczała brunetka' Marinett nie lubiła tematu Biedrony gdysz zawsze bała sie że Alyia odkryje że to ona '- Naprawde co takiego ?' '- Nie uwierzysz Biedronka chodzi do naszej klasy !!' '- Żeczywiście nie wierze, Alyia ty zawsze wyciągasz pochopne wnioski napewno jest od nas starsza - powiedziała czarnowłosa bez przekonania' '- Nie tym razem widziałam na własne oczy jak Biedronka skacze po budynkach z pracą domowa z fizyki!! Ona na pewno jest u nas w klasie, zajeło mi to dużo czasu ale upewniłam sie że tylko u nas została zadana praca domowa z fizyki.' '' W GŁOWIE MARINETT'' Nie dobrze jest naprawde koszmarnie Alyia jest już o krok od odkrycia tajemnicy Biedronki. Myśl Mari myśl co odpowiedzieć co zrobić ?? Aaaaa '-Chalo Ziemia do Mari , czy ktos mnie słyszy szkoła czeka - mówiła poirytowana przyjaciółka' '-Szkoła no tak chodźmy !' Dziewczyna szybko zamkneła piekarnie i ruszyła z przyjaciółką w strone szkoły. PRZED SZKOŁĄ '' '''Linda jak zwykle stała pod szkołą czekająć na Mari , ale w tedy niespodziewanie poczuła czyjiś wzrok na sobie odwróciła sie i ujrzała Willa . Był to uczeń który od ponad miesiąca uczył sie w ich klasie . Rudowłosa bardzo polubiła go przez ten czas wydawał sie sypatyczny ale też troche zadufany w sobie . Mimo to czula przy nim jakiś magnetyzm . Co to było, nie wiedziała ? '- Hej Linda - odezwał sie chłopak' '- Hej cos sie stało ?' '-Nie nic tylko chciałem powiedzić że ładnie dzis wyglądasz' '- Jj a dziekuje - wyjąkała ' '-Spoko może chcesz usiąść zemna w ławce ? - rzekł z flirciarskim uśmieszkim ( Koteł go nauczył ;3 )' '-Spoko - powiedziała nie kryjąc zdziwienia co on knuje ' Lecz w tym czasie na horyzącie pojawiła sie Mari biegnąca w ich strone ' ' - LINDA , LINDA - krzyczała bez opamitania czarnowłosa Musimy pogadac i zaciągneła rudowosą za szkołe , gdzie nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Od kiedy obie przez pewne kwami nie wymieniam imionami ,dowiedziały sie o sobie sa nierozlączne ( jak sie dowiedziały ujmijmi to tak Foxy ma alergie na orzechowe ciasteczka Tiki ) '- Linda jest duży problem , Alyia prawie wie o Bierdonce to kotastrofa!!' '-Mari spokojnie nawet jeżeli sie dowie to już czas , minął rok dołączył Wilczek , tyle sie zmieniło tylko my wiemy . Pozatym Władca ciem staje sie coraz poteżniejszy a nam coraz drudniej sie porozumiewać gdybyśmy o sobie wiedzieli łatwiej byloby nam obyślać strategie przeciw WC ( kibelek :3).' '- Masz racje ale jak im to powiedzieć - rzekła czarnowłosa' '-Znajdziemy sposób spokojnie ' Lecz nagle usłyszały ogromny huk i głośny dzwienk! '''''KONIEC♥ Dzienkuje za przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału . Komus sie podobało ? PROSZE ZOSTWIĆ KOMA DLA Wilczka i mojego nie ogaru! DO WIDZIENIA ♥ a no i jak ktoś chce dzis nowy rozdział prosze pisać , bo i tak mi sie nudzi xD BAY ♥ :* ROZDZIAŁ 2 Sul sul bazylia i oregano Witam serdecznie widze że spodobał wam sie pierwszy rozdział z tej okazji oraz bo mi sie nudzi napisz dla was drugi rozdzialik MIŁEGO CZYTANIA ♥ MARINETTE '- Mair nasz wróg chyba sie odezwał - zachichotała rudowłosa' '- Masz racje chodźmy na lekcje bo sie zrobi nie ciekawie - mrugneła czarnowłosa' Obie ruszyły wienc w strone klasy , akurat w samą pore bo nauczycielka już przekrcała klucz w zamku. Kiedy Matri weszła momentalnie zdembiała na jej miejscu siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic NINO ' '- Eee , Nino nie pomyliłeś miejsc , bo to ja zwykle siedze z Alyią? '- Wybacz Mari ale tym razem ja i NINO postanowilismy uśąść razem chyba nie masz nic przeciwko temu , możesz przecierz usiąćś z Adrienem ?' Niebiesko oka zaczerwieniła sie i w tedy zrozumiała chytry podstp przyjaciółki zrobiła to specialnie ale czemu akurat dzisiaj , co było dzisiaj?? Panno Marinett zajmij prosze miejsce , usłyszała głos nauczycielki nie pozostało jej nic innego jak usiąść z Adrienem . Mimo iż było to jej najwiksze marzenie bała sie , ze jak zwygle wyjdzie na idiotke .Rozejrzała sie po klasie ujrzała wnerwioną Chloe i oraz Willa flirtującego z Lindą . Zaraz co ? Skąd ja zanm ten usmiech no jasne tak samo kokietuje Kocur ale jak skąd ? '- MARINETT SIADAJ NATYCHMIAST CHYBA ŻE WOLISZ ZŁOŻYĆ WIZYT DYREKTOROWI - krzykneła zdenerwowana nauczycielka . Wkońcu dziewczyna usiadła obok blondyna .' Jak zwykle wychowawczyni zaczeła glendzić ale jedno słowo przykuło momtalnie uwage Mari WYCIECZKA ''' '''I w tedy wszystko stało sie jasne podsemtp Aiyi dlaczego ? Bo dziś właśnie nauczycielka przydzielała pokoje ławkami!! Wpadłam w panike a ja siedze z Adrienem co groziło ,że przydzielą mi pokój z nim !!! W mojej głowie chuczało jak na prywadce tyle pytań a tak mało odpowiedzi i w tedy czyjiś miły głos wyrwał mnie z obłendu , głos blondyna '- Słyszałaś mamy pokój razem ? ee Mari słyszysz mnie ?' '- no tak jasne super i wgl - powiedziałam w biegu i w tedy pierwszy raz od początku mojego zadurzenia nie zająknełam sie .' Usłyszałam natomist tylko jedno zdanie za moimi plecami ' '- Świetny plan NINO ! Odwróciłam sie i ujrzała śmiejącą sie Alyie , poprostu plan doskonał pomyślałam z ironią i spojrzała na ławke na końcu kalsy Linda również wygladała na zakłopotaną w końcu obie zapomnialyśmy o wycieczce , ale zaraz ona ma pokój z Willem szczściara ale ze mnie wienksza . ADRIEN ' Zatłuke go pomyślałem teraz Nino przesadził ale mimo to cieszyłem sie na pokój z Mari chociaż wolałbym mieć pokój z Biedronką ale nie narzekam. W końcu dziewczyna jest miła i uprzejma może nie bedzie tak żle . Jednak nie było mi dane skończyć rozmyślać bo na dworze rozległ sie donośny huk i krzyk uciekających ludzi . No i sie zaczeło równo o 12:00 brawa za punktułalność na WC (kibelek :3) Klasa została ewakuowana a ja pognałem do WC ( teraz tego normal xD) i zobaczyłem Willa ' '-To co kuzynie czas sie brac do roboty, Biedrona i Lisica pewni już na nas czekają ?' '-Do roboty pchlarzu -powiedział z przekąsem chłopak' *PLAGG WYSÓWAJ PAZURY! *LOBO MOKAŻ KŁY ! W jednej chwili pognaliśmy na dach budynku gdzie czekały już na nas dziewczyny LINDA ' '-Gotowa ?- rzekłam do Biedronki ' '-Gotowa jak nigdy dotąd ty czy ja ' '-Ja powiem ok ? '-Stoi - rzekła Biedronka ' '- Wilku , Kocie musimy wam coś powiedzieć Akuma mósi poczekać' '- Co takiego ?- powiedzieli chórem' '-Ja i Biedronka wyjeżdźamy na trzy dni z miasta poradzicie sobie? ( głupie pytanie jasne że nie xD)' Stali tak w osłupieniu może 5 może 10 minut po chwili popatrzyli po sobie i rzekli chórem '- MIELIŚMY TO SAMO POWIEDZIĆ WAM !' KONIEC ♥ A oto drugi rozdizał , mam nadzieje że sie spodoba i zostawicie komy . Ja lece oglądać ANIME ♥ BAY ♥ do nastpnego razu :* ROZDZIAŁ 3 Sul sul No witam , dziś z samego rana postanowiłam napisac kolejny rozdział , Czy jesteście gotowi na kaleczenie jenzyka polskiego ? Jeżeli tak to ZAPRASZAM ♥ Uwaga cały rozdiał jet z oczu Lindy ( xd tak jakoś wyszło) LINDA Teraz my wszyscy staliśmy w osłupieniu , jeżeli oni tez wyjeżdżają to ozancza że Wilczek i Kocur są z nami w klasie !? Ale jak , co ? Skoro tak to pozostaje jedno wyjście, ja i Biedrona nie może cie dzisiaj zranić !! Bo inaczej tajemnica POOF ! Wszyscy w dalszym ciągu stali w osłupieniu włącznie z Biedroną . Uznałam że to ja dzis pokieruje misją . '- Dobra koniec tych zwierzeń , akuma czeka pogadamy sobie na ten ten temat potem!Jazda za mną !!- krzyknełam' ' Powoli do nich dotarło i ruszyli ze mna w strone krzyków i wybuchu. Okazało sie ,że naszym dzisiejszym wrogiem była ''MIRORGIRL, zamieniała wszystkie kobiety w lustra krzycząc przy tym ' '- Kiedy na świecie , nie bendzie innych kobiet to ja bende najpiekniejsza !! NA ZAWSZWE !!' '-No dobra , sprawa jest poważna Wilku , Kocie wy odwrócicie jej uwage a ja i Biedronka znajdziemy i schwytamy Akume''' '-Dobra , tylko nie dajcie sie zabić, - powiedział z uśmiechem Wilk ale widać było że sierował do bardziej do Biedronki' Co momtalnie wkurzyło Kocura tak że pociąnał go za okon i powiedział ' '-Dobra tchorzliwy Wilku , koniec tego flirtu i bierzmy sie do roboty- krzyknął oschle Kiciuś '-Do zobaczenia my Laydes - odrzekł i zniknął za budynkami jak zawsze nieugity Wilk ( z kąd ja to znam :3)' Ja i czarnowłosa odrazu wybuchnełysmy śmiechem . '-Co za ntrent ' '-Ale jaki zabwany -dodała niebieskookoa' Gdzy chłopaki zajeli sie problemem my znalazłyśmy siedlisko akumy , było to jej lustro teraz trzeba je odebrać ale w tedy nie spodziewanie Mirror Girl nas zauważyła (UPS ) '- O prosze, prosze a kogo ja widze ? Bidrona i Lisiczka w takim razie trzeba sie was pozbyć ne dobre ' Jednym tchnieniem wystrzeliła promień lustrzany w Biedronke ale nasz wróg zapomniał o jedym ważyn fakcie o naszm Kocie , Który jak pod koła samochodu rzucił sie przed czarnowłosą i uchronił przed promieniem . ( prawdziwy książe tylko bez konia :3) '-No to bosko tylko nam tu truposza brakuje -powiedział niezadowlony Wilk' '- Nie przesadzaj , nie jest martwy ma już wyrobioną wprawe tyle co w niego tych promieni udeżyło a on ciągle żyje -powiedziałam' '-No dobra , a teraz wypadałoby zabrać go z pola walki , Wilku zabierz go na najblirzszy dach a my zajmiemy sie Akumą -rozkazała Biedronka swoim władczym tonem' '- Dobra , ale usta ,usta mu nie zrobie-odrzekł obrażony Wilk i pognał na dacch' '- No dawaj pchlarzu to nie pora na drzemki !!- krzyczał do ucha kota , zdenerwowany Wilczek ( uważj bo Kocur ogłuchnie xD)' Dziewczyny ruszyły wienc na przeciwniczke , tym razem to Lisica miała być wabikiem a Biedronka miała zająć sie akumą. Ale jak zwyklew cos poszło nie tak ( zła karma dziewczyny ? :3) Wróg niestety skapnął sie co zostało zaplanowane odepchneła Biedronke i juz to samo miała zrobiż z Liskiem (xD) ale ona zdążyła wyjąć brąń ale takiego obrotu sprawy sie nie spodziewała MIRROR GIRL stworzyła lustrzane odbicie bata i wypróbowała go na Lisicy. Chwile póżniej obie supernochaterki stały obo siebie , z lewego ramienia czarnowłosej leciała ciurkiem krew natomiast Lisiczka miała taką samą rane na prawym ramieniu. ''' '''w obu ich głowach narodziło sie jedno pytanie CO TERAZ ? KONIEC ♥ A oto przed wami trzeci rozdział. Prosze zostawić kreatywny komentarz i wyczekiwac nastpnej czenści ♥ ''' '''BAY :*♥♥ ROZDZIAŁ 4 Sul sul No i znów mam atak weny , no nic coś trzeba z tym zrobić a mianowicie napisać kolejny rozdział i dzis pozdrowiam cieplutko Nikotke :3 ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ♥♥ '' MARINETT'' Stałam obok Lisicy wpatrując sie w jej rane cuż za zbieg okolicznoś ( acha wmawiaj to sobie Mari wmawaj) ja mam skalecznie na lewym ramieni ona zas na prawym. Cały plan własnie sie rozplynął skoro chłopaki są w naszej klasie to skojarzą rany i tajemnica POOF ( jak pikające miraculum' ) Popatrzyłam na przyjaciółke , Mirror Girl nadej pustoszyła Paryż a my stałyśmy i patrzyłyśmy sie w dal , w końcu usłyszałam głos Lisicy' '- Biedronko , nie możemy tak stać Paryż nas potrzebuje , nasza tajemnica jest teraz nie ważna , ludzie i nasze miasto są na pierwszym miejscu- powiedziała rudowłosa' '-Masz racje użyje szcześliwego trafu a ty lisiego pendu w ten sposób nam sie uda RAZEM ?' '- Ok do roboty - krzykneła Lisica ' * SZCZEŚLIWY TRAF *LISI PEND '- No ok lusterko co ale jak pokonać lustrzanego wroga lustrem ? MAM ? odbicie promienia ? to jest to !' '- Lisico zabaw sie na chwile w Kocura i dowróć uwage Miror Girl , kiedy promień bdzie miaj w ciebie udeżzyć odbijesz go lustrem . Dziki temu zainfekowany przedmiot pozostanie w naszym śiecie a ją wyślemy do krainy luster ! GOTOWA ?' '-Zawsze- powiedział Lisica i ruszyła na przeciwniczke' Tym czasem Biedronka korzystając z chwili doskoczyła do budynku gdzie znajdowali sie Wilczek i Kocur ' '-Co znim ? - spytała czarnowłosa '- Żyje a może zapytasz jak ja sie czuje KROPECZKO ? -powiedział z uśmiechem Kocurka ( to u nich rodzinne czy co ? xD)' '- Wilku błagam nie baw sie w Czarnego Kota wystarczy mi jeden kasonowa w ekipie - powiedziała z nkpiną w głosie ' Nagle pogawdke przerwał donośny krzyk Lisicy ' '- Nie chce przeszkadzać , ale czeka tu akuma na oczyszczenie ' '- A no tak lece , Wilku popilnuj jeszcze chwili Kocura żeby nigdzie sie z tąd nie ruszał ! '- Ok , chociaz watpie żeby sie z tąd ruszył nawet na krok' Biedronka oczyściła akuma kobiety wróciły z lustrzanego wymiaru i mozna powiedzieć że wszystko wróciło do normy. Bochaterki pognały wiec na dach w oczekiwaniu na powrót Kicusia z krainy snów ( coś czuje że śniła mu sie Biedronka :3) . Po kilku minutach Kot wrócuł do świata zywych ( a kiedy on przepraszm umarł xD we śnie ) LINDA '- Akuma , Mirror Girl Biedronka !!-wykrzyczał Kocur' '-No w końcu nasza spiąca królewna sie obudziła witamy w świecie żywych - rzekłam z rozbawieniem' '- A Biedronka nic jej nie jest ?' '- Żyje i czeka na ciebie tam Rome , no leć ' Kot podszedł do ukachanej i spojrzał jej głboko w oczy , kiedy nagle ktoś chwycił moją renke ' '- Wszystko ok Lisie ? masz rane na prawym ramieniu ' '- A od kiedy ty sie tak o mnie martwisz, zawsze to Biedronka byla obiektem twoich trosk '-Martwie sie bo jesteś członkiem druzyny i moją przyjaciółką a co do Biedrony to inny temat, nie uważaj mnie za nieczułego flirciaża Lisico-krzyknął' W tedy odezwało sie moje i miraculum Biedronki '- Biedrona idzemy na 4 cztery miuty nasz tajemnica zniknie - powiedziałam' Dziewczyna tylko skienła głowa i obie ruszyłysmy szukać miejsca na przemiane, po chwili byłyśmy już w slepym załułku z naszych miraculum wyleciały zmczone Kwamii '- Jeżli mog spytać o co pokłóciłaś sie z Wilkim ?- zapytała zaciekawiona niebieskookoa' '-Nie ważne - odpowiedziałam, chociaz prawde mówiąc słowa Wilka wstrzasneły mną przyjacółka nigdy go tak nie postrzegałam martwił sie o mnie to do niego nie podobne.' '- Mar , mam pomysł może małe nocowanko u mnie w domu , wiesz takie przed wycieczką ' '- Spoko , poczekaj zadzwonie tylko do rodziców, no ok moge to idziemy ' '-Eeem przepraszam że pytam masz tam jakiś ciastka ? -spytała cichutko Tiki' '-Jasne -odparłam i usmiechełam sie ' '-Tylko żadnych orzechowych pamientaj że mam na nie alergie -odezwała sie Foxy z wnetrza mojej dorby' Wszystkie cztery wybuchełysmy śmiechem ''' ''ADRIEN '' '''- Will czy Lisica tez miała rane ? '-Tak a co na prawym ramieniu i błagam nie przypominaj mi o niej mam jej dzisiaj serdecznie dosć' '-W pewnym sensie miała racje nigdy nie pytałeś jej o takie żeczy i mógłbyś czasem przystopować z flirtem do Biedrony przeżuć sie na Lisa ' '- Nie mó tak o niej tylko ja mówi do niej Lis i daj mi spokouj z Biedroną ,zrobie jak bede uważał a pozatym gdzie Plagg ? ( xD)' '- Siedzi w łazience i wscieka sie o to że nie dostał 15 centymetrowego kawałka camemberta tylko 14,9 cm ja kiedys z nim oszaleje!' '- Ja z moim nie mam problemu pokazał na Lobo śpącego na jego ramieniu a no i DOBRANOC PCHLARZU ' '-Dobranoc tchórzliwy Wilku' LINDA ' Tiki , Foxi i Mari już śpią tylko ja jeszcze czuwam siedzie na parapiecie i wyglądam przez otwarte okno i rozmyślam ' Przepraszam Wilczku , też uważam cie za przyjaciela chyba sama jeszcze tego nawet nie wiem , miłość ? ''-Jutro znów jest nowy dzień '' KONIEC DZIENKUJE ZA PRZECZYTANIE I ZAPRASZAM DO SKCJI KREATYWNYCH KOMENTARZY BUZIOLKI I DO JUTRA :* ♥♥ ROZDZIAŁ 5 Sul sul Tak to już piąty rozdział i powiem że nigdy nie spodziewałam sie żeby ktokolwiek to czytał. A jednak są takie osoby, komentują to i czytają. Jest to wspaniałe uczucie kiedy komuś sie to podoba , jedym słowem Lovciam was ♥ LINDA Obudziłam sie około 4:00 , wyjazd mieliśmy zaplanowany dopiero na 6:00 wienc zostało mi jeszcze sporo czasu, Mari wciąż smacznie spała wraz z Foxy i Tiki. Zeszłam wienc na dół szykować śniadanie, mimo iż było naprawde wcześnie za oknem było już jasno jak za dnia . Po przygotowaniu jajecznicy, poszłam na góre ubrać sie i obudzić czarnowłosą. Wybrałam pomarańczowom bluzke na ramiączka z nadrukiem lisa, krótkie spodenki i trampki. Obie nasze walizki czekały już przy drzwiach , moja czarna zaś Mari czerwona (żeby nie było pytań walizke Mari przywieźli jej rodzice), kiedy była juz godzina 4:45 postanowiłam ją zbudzić '-Hej , Mari wstwaj już pora - powiedziałam' Dziewczyna powoli otworzyła fiołkowe oczy i usmiechneła sie do mnie ' '-To już?-zapytała '-Tak już idź sie ubierać śniadanie czeka na stole,Foxy, Tiki chodźcie dla was też coś mam' Czarnowłosa poszła sie przebierać a ja zeszłam wraz ze stworzonkami na dół. Na jednym tależyku leżały czekoladowe i owsiane ciasteczka dla Tiki , zaś na drugim świeże poziomki na Foxy. Dziesieć minut potem do kuchni weszła Mar i zapytałam cała rozpromieniona '-I jak wyglądam , tylko szczeże !' Dziewczyna ubrana była w czerony T-shirt zawiązany po boku , czarne legindy i bordowe trampki , zaś na lewym ramieniu bandaż '-Ślicznie -odrzekłam do przyjacółki , a teraz jedzmy bo sie spóźnimy.' O 5:30 dziewczyny wyszły z domu Lindy i pokierowały sie w strone szkoły, każda z nich miała obszerną walizke i małą torebeczke na drobiazki ( Z kwamii włącznie xD ) . Przed szkołą byli wszyscy Chloe w markowych ciuchahc i Sabrina obładowana jej torbami , Juleka , Rose i wiele innych. Dziewczenta dały bagaże i postanowiły czekac na reszte grupy. ADRIEN Chłopcy , jechali limuzyną w kierunku szkoły , jak zwykle nie obyło sie bez sprzeczek ' '- Will czy ty to rozumiesz zaraz poznamy prawdziwą twarz Lisa i Biedronki '- Chyba juz ci coś tłumaczyłem dachowcu tylko ja mam prawo nazywać ją Lisem , a pozatym to prawda w końcu bende miał lepszy dostemp do Biedrony - powiedział szyderczo Will' '-Jeżeli znów zaczniesz z nią flirtować to ..' '-To co podrapiesz mnie swoimi mimi pazurkami, nie rozśmieszja mnie ' Adrien nie zdążył odpowiedzieć gdysz znależli sie pod szkołą, wysiedli z auta i odrazu zauważyli Marinett i Linde '-Czy ja mam zwidy , Wilku one mają bandarze na ramionach' '-Chciałbym powiedzieć że masz ale nie tym razem owszem mają a wienc to Lis i Biedronka.' Adrien patrzył na Marinett oczmi rozmażenia , niestety Will to zauwazył '-O nie znowu ? halo ziemia do pchlarza jak sie zaraz nie obudzisz to sam sprzątne ci Biedrone sprzed nosa' '- O nie na ma mowy , tyle na to czekałem idź sie lepiej zajmij Lisicą' Popatrzyli na siebie w mgnieniu oka podbiegli do dziewczyn , pierwszy był Will złapał Linde za renke i zaprowadził za autokar mówiąc przy tym ' '-Musze ci coś powiedzieć Linda ... KONIEC♥ '''No to zaliczyliśmy piąty rozdział , peosze o komentarz dla flirciarskiego Wilka i wkurzonego Kocura :3' 'Bay :* i jeszcze raz na dowidzenia Lovciam was ♥' ' ' ROZDZIAŁ 6 Sul Sul No wienc tak , bez zbendnego paplania zapraszam na nowy rozdział ♥ 'LINDA ''' '- Posłuchaj chciałem ci powiedzieć że siedzisz ze mną w akutokarze - powiedział z uśmiechem' ''- Ok - ''odparłam , chociaż wiedziałam że jeżeli cała na nasza rozmowa będzie tak przebiegac to wyjde na skończoną idiotke ( cała ja xD) Już miałam zamiar kierować sie w strone Mari kiedy , Will złapał mnie za ręke i powiedział '-Poczekaj , blondyn troche z nią poflirtuje a następnie do niej podejdziesz' '- Dobrze - chociaz jego słowa brzmiały troche dziwnie Adrien flirtuje z Mari przecież jemu tylko biedronka w głowie' MARINETT Widziałam tylko jak Linda i Will znikają za autobusem lecz nie miałam czasu długo się temu przyglądać bo ktoś pociągnął mnie za ręke ' '-Hej Marinett , może zechciałabyś uczynić mnie najszczęśliwyszym chłopakiem i usiąść ze mną w autokarze ?- powiedział blondyn '-Ja z chęcią - odparłam tym razem znów bez zająknięcia ( wow Mari robisz postępy *O* )' Chłopak jeszcze długo patrzył w moje oczy aż powoli zaczął sie domnie zbiżać , momętalnie złapał mnie za ręke zpliżył mnie bardziej do siebie , nasze usta dzieliły minimetry ale nagle ... '- Nie chce przerywać twojego nie udolnego firtu ale mam do ciebie pewną sprawe - powiedział Will z szyderczym uśmiechem' Adiren momętalnie rzucił sie w jego strone i zaczął go gonić. W tym samym momęcie podeszła do mnie Linda, obie śmiałyśmy sie z widoku jakim była prymitywna zabawa w berka nszych przyjaciół, aż w końcu odezwała sie Linda '- Myślisz że nas rozpoznali no wiesz Wilk i Kot ?' '-Sądze że tak , chyba nie są na tyle głupi żeby tego nie zauważyć ( skąd wiesz może są xD ) . Możliwe ,że czekają na odpowiedni momęt' '-Też tak sądze a tak właściwie gratuluje siedzisz z Adrienem -odparała moja przyjaciółka' '-Tak naprawde sie ciesze , ale wstrząsneło mnie to że miłość mojego życia próbowała mnie pocałować' Chwile potem podeszli do nas Will i Adiren i ruszyliśmy do autobusu. Ja wraz z blondynem usiadliśmy naprzeciwko Alyi natomiast Linda i Will zajeli miejsce na samym końcu pojazdu (ja sie boje co oni tam będą robić xD ) Kiedy usiadłam obok towarzysza odrazu ogarnął mnie sen położyłam głowe na jego ramieniu a on tylko szepnął mi ' '- Dobranoc Mari ' '''Zaraz potym usnełam na dobre delikatnie przytulona do niego ' ''LINDA'' '''Usiadłam wraz z Willem na końcu autobusu, długo rozmawialiśmy aż w końcu zadał jedno ważne pytanie '-Dlaczego jesteś smutna ?' '-Nie , nie jestem wydaje ci sie.' '-Wątpie umiem wyczuć smutek na kilometr no mów co cie trapi ?' '- No ok , pokłóciłam sie wczoraj z moim przyjacielem i nie zdążyłam go przerosić przed wyjazdem. A on naprawde wiele dla mnie zanczy żałuje że sie pokłóciliśmy , mam nadziejej że mi wybaczy- odparłam' Po tych słowach , chłopak zrobił coś nieobliczalne . Przytulił mnie do siebie i powiedział '-Jestem pewien że ci wybaczy , przyjaciele tak robią . A teraz prosze nie smuć sie już więcej' Wtulona w niego odparłam bez namysłu '- Przy tobie czuje sie szczęśliwa i nie mam powodu do smutku..' Zasnęłam a on wciąż mnie przytulał ostatnie słowa jakie od niego usłyszałam to ''' '''Kocham cie ... KONIEC ♥ No ok mam nadzieje że rozdział wam sie spodobał . Wiem jest w nim mało akcji a więcej uczuć ale tak jakoś wyszło ♥ '' ''Do zobaczyska :* ROZDZIAŁ 7 Sul sul Witam was w kolejnym rozdziale,dobra wszyscy gotowi to jedziemy! LINDA Obudził mnie słodki głos Willa , szepczącego mi coś do ucha. -Jesteśmy królewno – szepnął Otworzyłam zaspane oczy i spojrzałam na jego roześmianą twarz , ciągle myślałam co sie dzisiaj stało. Will powiedział ,że mnie kocha . Czy to były naprawde jego słowa , z może głupi żart ? Wstałam z miejsca i ruszyłam w strone wyjścia z autokaru, czarnowłosy wziął ze sobą moją torbe i oboje przypatrywaliśmy sie Mari i Adrienowi. Wyglądali naprawde uroczy trzymając sie za rence. Byłam szcześliwa wiedząc ,że jej marzenie sie spełniło,wsumie moje też .Wyszliśmy całą grupą z autobusu, pani sprawdziła liste obecności a nas przywitała bardzo , bardzo energiczna osóbka . -Witajcie w Country Camp , jesteśmy szcześliwi że możmy was dzisiaj tu powitać. Ja nazywam sie Izabella Morgan i jestem dyrektorką tego kampusu.-powiedziała cały czas uśmiechając sie do nas. Po chwili zjawił sie wysoki meżczyzna z kluczami do naszych pokojów. Mar i Adrien mieli pokój najniżej, ja i Will dostaliśmy pokój nad nimi a natomias Alyia i Ninowylosowali pokój najwyżej z dużą ilością schodów do pokonania. -No poprostu genialnie pokój na samej górze Nino jak sie upijesz to nie bede cie tam wnosić – powiedziała Dziewczyna. Chłopak jedynie odchrząkną zawstydzony. Izabell natomiast poinformowała nas że za 2 godziny jest obiad a potem zajcia rekreacyjne oddzielnie dla chłopców i dziewcząt.Will stosunkowo posmutniał i szepnął mi do ucha. -A szkoda chetnie bym cie zobaczył na przykład w stroju kąpielowym. -Napewno jeszcze nie raz bedziesz miał taką okazje-dodałam uśmiechając sie słodko. Chłopak chwycil mnie za reke i oboje ruszyliśmy w strone pokoju. Pokuj był piekny , cały z drewna , stały tam dwa łóżka mały telewizor a na środku wielki dywan. Ale tu pieknie !-Krzykełam i odrazu rzuciłam sie na łóżko. -To prawda mamy nawet łazienke-odparł i usiadł na krawedzi materaca na którym leżałam. -Wiesz co jeszcze jest piekne ?-zapytał -Nie, nie wiem co takiego ? Chłopak położył sie koło mnie , obiął ramieniem i szepnął miłym głosem. -Ty Królewno , jesteś najpiekniejszą dziewczyną jaką w życiu poznałem. Zarumieniłam sie i odparłam . -Ty też jesteś niczego sobie . Will zaśmiał sie i pocałował mnie w czoło. -Jeżeli można chciałbym zadać ci jedno ważne pytanie... -Jakie??? –odpowiedziałm i popatrzyłam na niego z ciekawością -Kochasz mnie Królewno ? -Tak na zawsze . Zielono-oki chwycił mnie za reke i przyciągnął do siebie, chwile potem złączył nasze usta w namietnym pocałunku. Była to najpiekniejsza chwilia w moim życiu, pragnełam by trwała wiecznie i jeden dzień dłużej.Kiedy sie od siebie odkleiliśmy spojrzał na mnie z miłościa i żekł. -Zaraz wróce , poczekaj tu na mnie!-Odparł i wyszedł. Opadłam bezwładnie na łóżko , zdecydowanie tego dnia nigdy nie zapomne.Nagle usłyszałam chałas jagby ktoś pukał w okno . Odwróciłam sie i spostrzegłam Wilka , ale jak mnie tu znalazł a no tak rana , a on przecież chodzi zemną do klasy . Teraz mam możliwość go przeprosić.Predko pobiegłam do okan i otwarałam je na oścież. -Witaj Lisiczko -Wilku ja tak cie przepraszam.. Przerwał mi kładąc palec na moje usta. -Ciii , nic nie mów Królewno nie psujmy tej chwili. Jednym ruchem wszedł do środka i pocałował mnie , skądś juz znałam to uczucie , ale nie wiedziałam zkąd, po chwili Wilkodkleił nasze usta , dodknął reką moją twarz i powiedział. -LOBO , SCHOWAJ KŁY Chwile potem stał przedemną Will , mój królewicz z bajki ,a wokó niego latało małe Kwamii -Niespodzianka Lisiczko , teraz już możemy być razem na zawsze... -i jeden dzień dłużej –dokończyłam gdy znów trwaliśmy w pocałunku prawdziwej miłości . KONIEC♥ Tak ten rozdział był całkowicie poświencony Linda x Will , bo poprtostu musiałam .Ale że lubie romansidła to kolejny bdzie cały o Adrienette ♥♥ Wyczekujcie Jak zawsze wasza BLACK LADY KITTY ♥ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania